


pretty boy. yesahi.

by asahicult



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, yesahi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahicult/pseuds/asahicult
Summary: "even if the sky's on firegot you here, it's alright"being an idol isn't easy.eyes constantly watching. angles to perfect.yet in a world full of wonder and plagued with anxiety asahi finds his safe haven, yedam.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Hamada Asahi/Bang Yedam, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet asahi !!

fanning his shirt against now hot skin, glazed in sweat. asahi lies on the cool wooden panel dance studio floor, shoulder bones extending back. his small frame stretches, seemingly grasping for something, relieving worn-out muscles. and he stays like this. probably for a good 3 to 5 minutes as motion sensor lights turn off on their own, leaving him to gaze out onto the cityscape. through the ceiling to cool wooden panel floor windows he can see bustling cars lit with their red bumper lights and planes gilding above towering buildings. beginning to give in to sleep he yawns, touselling his hair. suddenly the lights above him, which only a moment ago left him in welcomed darkness, switch on, blinding him.

asahi hears a familiar laugh and he squirms, desperate to cover his eyes and reside to rest. before he knows it a no so welcomed body cradles him, squishing him between the floor and the added gravity which is bang yedam. asahi tackles him, prying him off, but to no avail, the boy sticks to him. eventually, he gives up and so does yedam, rolling off asahi and joining him in staring at the lights above.

"sahi-hyung i know you want to ace the choreo but i don't think staying up till 3am is smart"

"and wasn't it you i found in the practice rooms every following morning when we were trainees?" asahi retorts which earns him a small gasp from the other boy, surprised by his rare sarcasm.

"that was only because of treasure box and you know it"

"like you weren't guaranteed a spot on the final lineup yedam"

"that doesn't mean i shouldn't try" yedam replies, a slight hurt present as he speaks in a hushed tone.

"i'm sorry you're right, i need to sleep" asahi whispers after a moment of silence between the two, sitting up, preparing to leave.

"is everything ok sahi?"

"oi i said i'm sorry, where's the hyung?"

"oh right hyung, asahi-hyung is everything ok?" asahi knows despite his back being turned to him the younger holds childish grin on his face, rolling his eyes as he speaks.

"yes, i'm ok"

"ok"

"let's go, it's late, you shouldn't be here"

"sahi-hyung i was so concerned that i just had i come and find you"

asahi smirks at yedam's remark, allowing a small laugh to slip out.

"right me and not your precious phone"

"what no shhhh, always my dearest, most favourite hyung of course!" the boy replies, snatching his phone from asahi's hand, thanking him with a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> i luv adam (asahi x yedam) w my whole heart <3  
> their interactions r too cute and i had to write smth due to the lack of content ;-;  
> hope y'all enjoyed this !! if u want more pls lmk so i'll continue the story


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asahi dicusses being an idol and his relationship with jaehyuk.

it had been a solid 2 years since their debut. a 2 successful years that is. topping charts in japan had surely convinced his parents by now his 3 years of training wasn't in vain, and asahi's once distant dreams of becoming a producer seemed closer. yet a constant nagging feeling picked at his mind. 24/7 this feeling thrived, though at this point he'd become so used to it that he accepted it as his new normal. it wasn't like it was the only new thing for asahi. there were new people, new diets, new choreography, new clothes and his favourite, new music. it got to a point where everything that once seemed new and exciting became just new. a good new but a 'new' he very much knew and became acquainted to. and like the nagging feeling that played 24/7, every second was new but felt all too familiar. unlike the positive sensation of every other 'new' in his life this was just constant torment.

but again, he was used to it.  
just a feeling. almost impossible to grasp, and hold, and fix.

at first he thought he could fix it, finding short term solution. the solution being yoon jaehyuk.

apart from the japanese members he grew up with since becoming a trainee, jaehyuk was the first person he felt close to. asahi never thought the happy-go-lucky, golden retriever boy would become his friend.

jaehyuk was always there for him. not minding when asahi clung to him during shootings or interviews. and never made him feel guilty for his clingy behaviour. if anything he made asahi's need for protection feel reciprocated by always choosing him. that's what drew them to each other, fulfilling each other's insecurities of being left behind or forgotten. while asahi knew jaehyuk struggled with building trust with fellow members that left him for the most part of treasure box, asahi struggled with simply building strong relationships due to a more reserved nature. so at the beginning both needed each other to grow before creating bonds with the other members.

and yes, for a while jaehyuk scared off whatever nagging feeling asahi had. always making him feel safe and protected. honestly it wasn't deep conversation or a life changing experience that built asahi's trust in him. it was simply his kind smiles and subtle but ever so intentional actions of care and love. just little reminders throughout his day made all the difference to him. though like previously stated, he soon found jaehyuk was only a short term fix to this haunting feeling.

maybe it was the pressure the boys faced with growing popularity or the fact each boy grew close to other members, making their bond less exclusive. asahi didn't really know. it wasn't like their relationship was any less close or strong, but jaehyuk was no longer the fix.

so now it's just 24/7. a background yet slightly terrifying nagging feeling. perhaps one of doubt? or fear of failure? either way, unlike everything else that began to change since two years ago for asahi it wasn't welcomed nor wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> hopefully this chapter didn't seem anti jaeshi or smth aa just bg ;-;  
> i luv their relo too but this is an adam ff, tho dw y'all asahi will also learn the root of his issues independently bc he is a independent man !!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyuk shows concern for asahi who ends up staying up too late... <3

"sahi" "asahi" "oi you in there?"

flickering out of a daze he comes face to face with jaehyuk, puppy dogs eyes staring into his own. concern washes across the owner of the puppy dogs eyes as a now present asahi stares back at him.

"need something?"

"hmm? oh right, hyunsuk-hyung just told me to come get you for the stylist" the older replies, momentarily spaced out as his concern distracted him. pulling the boy up he mumbles "something about measurements i think? you've been properly eating right?"

"yea, of course"

"not just instant noodles right? like actual food i hope"

"yes, don't worry jaehyuk"

silence lingers between them. asahi waits for a simple "great" or a happy smile, but instead the boy simply frowns before tousling his hair, deep in thought. 

"ok let's go now, don't want hyunsuk-hyung to grow white hairs"

"but hyunsuk-hyung's hair is white last i checked"

"ahaha no sahi, i meant because of stress"

asahi just cracks a small smile at his joke, nodding in agreement as he quickens his pace to match jaehyuk's.

yawning asahi checks the clock which resides on the right, upper corner of his desktop screen. it reads 02:45am. late or quite early, either way time to sleep. he saves the music files open, ensuring they back-up onto his beaten up harddrive. admittedly it'd been a long time since he last pulled it out. stress or something left him stumped for new compositions and lyrics. it got to the point were for the last comeback asahi felt helpless, unable to contribute. this frustrated him, hence creating the harddrive's collection of dust prior to his sudden decision to revive it. 

while wrapping a connecting cord around the solid piece of technology asahi finds himself stopping momentarily, recalling dear memories the device held. it was a gift from yoshi-hyung when they first began composing together as trainees in japan. he'd always tease asahi for the constant draining memory space on his laptop. 2 years later he brought it to korea for treasure box. asahi found himself working not only with fellow japanese trainees but others like junkyu. he liked working with junkyu. the atmosphere was always bright, junkyu making him feel comfortable and heard. then soon after debut yedam became another person he'd find himself up with till the early hours of the morning.

his finger grazes a small scratch mark accompanied by a dent on side of harddrive. asahi smiles slightly, clearly rememebering the origin of the damage. it was at 3am, him and yedam were stuck in his room since they got back from dance practice at around 6pm. and as jihoon-hyung said, they had the absolute audacity to skip dinner and miss out on his homecooked meal. so skipping dinner definitely meant both of them had grown hungry. next thing they knew both were half asleep standing by the electric kettle praying for the water the boil a little faster with instant noodle cups open and prepared for consumption. after noodles cooked they snuck back into asahi's room, hot paper cups in hand filled with 'dinner'. a dinner jihoon-hyung wouldn't approve of. and that's when it occurred, the birth of the a small scratch mark with a dent on side of harddrive. while placing down his hot cup on asahi's desk the precious harddrive was knocked, falling to the grand depths of the floor below. what followed was yedam begging for forgiveness, desperately searching for redemption as if he had murdered asahi's child. though the harddrive might as well be his child in the eyes of the members, the internal functionings of the drive remained perfectly sound. but this didn't lighten the weight of yedam's guilt, thus constant offers of food for a solid week from him became frequent in asahi's life. 

"how cute" he mutters, laying back into bed and pulling a blanket over himself before turning off an overhead lamp.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sum yedam and asahi friendship moments

asahi lets out an ungodly groan as he feels cold invade the warmth of his pulled off blanket. 

"give it back"

instead of a reply, he feels someone's breath blow onto his nape, causing him to squirm. not only the unpleasant cold greeted him this morning but this too, he groans again. asahi feels the weight of the intruder at the bottom of his bed as they sit, waiting. giving up he opens his eyes. despite blurry morning vision, he can still make out the one and only silhouette of bang yedam. eager the boy leans forwards to the point where their noses touch. displeased by the spatial violation asahi recoils, turning his back towards him, now facing the wall. 

"go away i'm tired"

"no, wake up"

"please" he whines, maybe yedam slept at an appropriate hour but asahi knows for a fact he didn't. "so, what time did you stay up to this time?"

asahi remains silent, not really wanting to admit it, especially to the younger boy. plus if jihoon-hyung found out he'd be dead most certainly. though a few vigerous shakes from yedam is enough to get it out of him, "1 am".

"sure sure, I know you sahi-hyung, 1 am just means 3 am"

"what no"

"you always add 2 hours to everything and everything else too, like the number of cups of water you drink, or the number of sets you do and oh the number of pumps of shampoo you use too"

"suddenly it's not jihoon-hyung i fear"

"hey it's only because we live together"

"right and you're not secretly a saseng or morbid lead in a horror film"

"that's not very nice asahi-hyung"

"well neither is trying to strip me from my warm blankets so early"

"it's not even early anymore," the boy says, shining his bright phone screen onto asahi's face, only causing him to retreat into the depths of his blanket than look at the time.

"oh right sorry, it's 11 am now"

"that's still early"

"ok well tell that to our dance instructor when you show up late to practice"

"wait what", now suddenly alert a distressed, bedhead asahi is quick to get up. "what time is practice?"

"soon"

"how soon is soon?" he says, now panicking to find appropriate attire meanwhile yedam continues to sit at the edge of his bed lazily.

"5 pm" 

before the younger boy knows it he's tackled onto the bed below him, falling into the grey cotton sheets, eyes closed for impact. while asahi goes for the neck he jokingly screams cries for help, well aware he could push off the thin figure of the man above him. soon enough the attacker gives up, reverting back to his tired self, falling onto the bed next to yedam. 

"tired?"

"yes"

"want to go grab food with me before practice?"

"if you pay sure"

"ok, get ready then hyung"

as they walk to their go-to spot, a small ramen place around the corner from the dorms all the members frequent, a noticeable silence hangs in the air. it all sort of reminds asahi of the atmosphere when they first met. but this wasn't then, so why did it feel so daunting and awkward. they walk side by side, anxiously matching the same pace, holding their breaths. he side-eyes yedam. floppy, brown hair covers his eyes as usual and with the cold air surrounding them, he buries into the parka so only his red flushed nose peeks out. asahi finds it cute. despite being roughly the same height the younger appears to be a small bundle next to him, shuffling through last night's snowfall. luckily the atmosphere is broken as they turn a corner to greet the restaurant. in the gloomy, monochromatic setting a warmth radiates from inside the store with a delectable smell of stewed pork and fresh egg noodles wafting out. 

"oi, sahi-hyung, you coming in or not?"

his thoughts interrupted as yedam waits impatiently, door open while the tips of his fingers tremble at the touch of its cold metal handle. yet despite the cold asahi sees the same warm glow appear in the boy's smile as it peeks out from under the parka. 

"oh right sorry coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> aaa i promise it'll pick up but im planning this to be a somewhat long (plot) progression and growth to get in all the details !!


End file.
